doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Oscar Merlach
) |familiares = Catalina Merlach (Hija) |lugar_nacimiento = Argentina, Corrientes, Monte Caseros |pais_interprete = |pais = Argentina |estado = Activo }} Uatu_el_Vigilante_.png|Uatu ,el vigilante en Hulk y los Agentes de S.M.A.S.H. y Los Vengadores Unidos. Abuelo_Vincent.png|Abuelo Vincent en Miles del mañana. Pato_Howard_.png|Howard el pato (Temp. 4) en Ultimate Spider-Man. Simon_Lobo.png|Simón Lobo en 1 contra todos. Raúl_el_jardinero.png|Raúl el jardinero en Devious Maids. Cura_Jalics_en_Francisco_el_Jesuita.png|Cura Jalics en Francisco, el jesuita. Thoyt_en_Taboo.png|Thoyt en Taboo. Hokusai-KazuhikoKomatsuNatsuhikoKyogoku.png|Kazuhiko Komatsu en Hokusai. Mecanicomr.PNG|Wilson en Marvel Rising: Guerreros Secretos. Crocosaurio_en_la_semana_loca_del_tiburon_2015.png|Crocosaurio en la semana loca del tiburón 2015. BarondanglarsOUAT.PNG|Baron Danglars en la versión de Disney de Once Upon a Time (epi. 113). Abuelo_pelota_de_playa_.png|Abuelo pelota de playa en Penn Zero: Casi héroe (epi. 09) Caballero de la luna de Ultimate Spider-Man Episodio Fiestas con Luna Llena.png|Caballero luna en Ultimate Spider-Man (epi. 112). Oscar Merlach (Nacido el 27 de marzo del 1970) es un técnico en Comunicación Social, Locutor Nacional y actor de doblaje argentino. Información Egresado de la Universidad del Nordeste como Tec. Comunicación Social, Locutor Nacional egresado del ISER (Instituto Superior de Enseñanza de Radiodifusión ) y actor de doblaje argentino . Se capacito junto a Carlos Romero Franco , Yamila Garreta, Claudio Munda. Durante 2015 perfeccionó varias técnicas en cursos dictados por actor de voz Ariel Cister. En el 2016 Oscar egresó de la Especialización de Doblaje dictada en ISER. Filmografía Series animadas *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2013, 2015): **Uatu ,el vigilante (epi 16, Problema con las máquinas) **Voces adicionales (epi. 45, Un Futuro Aplastante, Parte 1: La Era de los Dinosaurios) *Bajoterra - Voces Adicionales (Temp. 3, epi. 13, Oscuro como la Noche) (2013) * Los Vengadores Unidos (2014-2015, 2017-2018): ** Uatu el Vigilante (Temp. 2, epi 28) ** Agente de SHIELD (Temp. 2, epi. 41) ** Bestia KRAHL (Temp. 4, epi. 91) ** Voz en Off hombre del conmutador (Temp. 5, epi. 111) ** Voz robot computadora (Temp. 5, epis. 110 y 118) **Voces adicionales (Temp. 5, epi. 102) * Penn Zero: Casi héroe - Abuelo Pelota de Playa (Temp. 1, epi. 9) (2015) * Miles del mañana (2015-2016, 2018): ** Hunk, robot comandante de la nave (epi. 26) ** Vicent el abuelo de Miles (Temp. 2, epi. 35 y 41) ** Soldado 3 extraterrestre (Temp. 3, epi. 85) * Galaxia Wander - Voces Adicionales (epi. 29) (2015) * P KUNG FU MASTER - Cerdo Cliente #1 (Temp. 1, epi. 13) (2016) * Ultimate Spider-Man (2016) ** Howard el pato (Temp. 4, epi. 97) ** Brabucon #2 * Chicken Stew (2016): ** Kodiak ** Oso chino entendido en artes marciales ** Otros * Princesita Sofía (2016-2017): ** Rey de Brazendell (Temp. 3, epi. 9) ** Los Romkins / Brash (Temp. 4, Las Islas Místicas) ** Voces adicionales (Temp. 4, epi. 101) ** Monstruos (Temp. 4, epi. 110) * Pickle y Maní (2017-2018): ** Papá de Susan (Temp. 2, epi. 29) ** Wallas (Temp. 2, epi. 41) * Puppy Dog Pals (2017-2018): ** Perro actor llamado Baboo (Temp. 1, epi. 10) ** Perro #4 (Temp. 2, epi. 20) ** Perro grande (Temp. 2, epi. 27) * Marvel: Aventuras de Súper Héroes - Vendedor de panchos (Temp. 2, epi. 17 (2019) Series de TV y Reality Shows * Devious Maids - F 003 - wiping Away the Past. Raul el Jardinero (actor Michael Fraguada) 1° Temporada - Netflix - 2013 * Devious Maids - F 007 - Taking a Message. Raul el Jardinero (actor Michael Fraguada) 1° Temporada - Netflix - 2013 * Devious Maids - F 010 Hanging the Drapes. 1° Temporada. (Wallas-Voces Adicionales) - Netflix - 2013 * Devious Maids - F 024. No puedes llevartelo. Sargento Muñiz ( Al Vicente) 2°Temporada - Netflix - 2014 * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D - F 027 "A Hen in the Wolf House" (Voces adicionales & FX) 2°Temporada - Netflix - 2014 * Liv y Maddie - F 029 'New Year´s Eve-A-Rooney ''(Wallas-voces adicionales) 2°Temporada - Disney Channel - 2014 *Devious Maids - F 030 (Wallas-voces adicionales) 3°Temporada - Netflix -2015 *Devious Maids - F 031 (Wallas-voces adicionales) 3°Temporada - Netflix - 2015 *Semana loca del Tiburon y otros bichos come gente - Piezas acting publicitario 2015 - Voz del asistente del tiburón, periodista sagaz, Crocosaurio - SPACE - 2015 *Once Upon a Time. F 109 5ta Temporada -Oficial de policia - NETFLIX - 2016 *Once Upon a Time. F 114 6ta Temporada -El Barón- NETFLIX - 2016 *Devious Maids - F 043 Temp 4 - Guillermo el Mariachi - Netflix - 2016 *Bizaardvark - F014 - Wallas-Voces Adicionales - Disney Channel - 2016 *Amazing Race 3era Temp.- F021 - Chaman y Agricultor - 2016 *Once Upon a Time. F 124 - 6ta Temp -Tabernero - NETFLIX - 2017 *Once Upon a Time. F 137 - 7ma Temp - Capataz de obra - NETFLIX - 2017 *La cocina natural de Annabelle Langbein - Cap 3: Wallas; Cap 5: Jané; Cap 7: Claudio - El Gourmet - 2018 *DIY SCI - Serie de entretenimiento - Anunciador y vecino en off - 2018 *Nature Knows Best - Cap 1 Dan Inman / Cap 2 y 5 Denis / Cap 6 Locutor presentador / cap 11 George Crego / cap 14 Peter Wasowski / cap 21 Jim Gordon / cap 23 Alí Dhinojwala - 2018 *Food Safari Earth - Autumn - Angelo - 2018 *Food Safari Earth - Flowewrs - Alessandro - 2018 *Food Safari Earth - Tropical and Exotic - Oscar - 2018 *Battlefish - cap 1 Hombre pescador en azul - NETFLIX - 2018 *Battlefish - cap 2,3,4,5,6,8 David (Gooch) - NETFLIX - 2018 *Evel Live - Travis Pastrana: Desafia a Evel Knievel - Evel Knievel - History Channel - 2018 *US Service - Agente STU Allison - Presidente Obama - 2018 *Xploration Awesome Planet - Serie Documental - Cap.103/104 - Gerald Motes - 2018 *Xploration Awesome Planet - Serie Documental - Cap. 201 - Dean Shenk - 2018 *Xploration Awesome Planet - Serie Documental - Cap. 207 - Frank White - 2018 *Once Upon a Time - In Wonderland - Por la madriguera del conejo - Leroy - F001 - 2019 *Once Upon a Time - In Wonderland - Wallas - F002,003,004 - 2019 *Once Upon a Time - In Wonderland - Wallas - F013 - Centinela - 2019 *Xploration Earth 2050 - Serie Documental - R. Barry Holtz - Cap. 003 - 2019 *Xploration Earth 2050 - Serie Documental - Voz off menu TV - Cap. 007 - 2019 *Xploration Earth 2050 - Serie Documental - David Myers - Cap. 204 - 2019 *Xploration Earth 2050 - Serie Documental - Jack Kennedy - Cap. 208 - 2019 *Xploration Earth 2050 - Serie Documental - Stephen Missal - Cap. 210 - 2019 *Buscadores de mascotas - Serie - Ep.004 - Vecino - 2019 *The Strange Truth - Pelicula documental - Adam Matyocks - Ronald Reagan - 2019 *Seguridad de Frontera T.10 - Cap.011 - Craig - 2019 *Siesta Key T.2 - Cap. 112 - Ben - MTV - 2019 *The Last Animal - Documental - Reportero - Vendedor - 2019 *Buscadores de mascotas - Serie - Ep.010 - Vecino - 2019 *Fahrenheit 11/9 - Trump - Documental - Bill O'Reilly - Charles Schumer - Larry King - Ted Cruz *Xploration Outer Space - Serie Documental - Dr. Neil Gehrels - Cap. 112 - 2019 *Xploration Outer Space - Serie Documental - Dr. Neil Gehrels - Judge 1 - Cap. 207 - 2019 *Xploration Outer Space - Serie Documental - Judge 1 - Cap. 208 - 2019 *Fuller House T.5 Cap 2 - Sr. Feinstein - 2019 *Octobre Faction S2 T.1 - Agente de Presidio - 2019 Películas *Kardec: El libro de los espíritus - Allan Kardec (Leonardo Medeiros) (2019) *Citizens Band - Personaje de reparto Dunkand - 2016 *Outlaws and Angels - Personaje de reparto Enoch - Vaquero ebrio - 2016 *The Swap - Wallas-Voces Adicionales - Disney Channel - 2016 *La Resurrección de Gavin Stone - En obra de teatro hombre apóstol acusando a Jesús - 2017 *Phoenix Forgotten - Jay Pirouznia - 2017 *Alex & Co - Papá Igor - 2017 *The Bachelors - Davis - 2018 *Skiptrace - American Trip y Comandante chino - 2018 *Lemon - GUY y Jazz - 2018 *Devil´s Rejects - Clevon y Morris Green -2018 *ZAMA - Vendedor y Soldado - 2018 *Dark Crime - Piotr - Agente Policial - 2018 *The Fourth Angel - Duguay - 2018 *PRIDE - Entrenador Bink - Portero del colegio - 2018 *An Ordinary Man - Conductor de orquesta - Dueño de Kiosko - Dueño de un Negocio - 2018 *Blackwood / "Down a Dark Hall" - Dr. McMillan (2018) *Evan´s Crime - Wallas de enfermo y/o prisionero - Actor - 2018 *Jack and the beanstalk / Jack y las habichuelas magicas - Padre de Jack - 2018 *Inside WWII - Documental - Armin Lehmann - Howard Frost - Bill Emerson - Douglas Macarthur - 2018 *Avenging Evil - Documental - Poldeck - 2018 *Princess and the dragon - FX guardias - 2018 *Cuidado intensivo - Dr. Hofstader (Philip Bosco) - 1997 - Redoblaje 2018 *True Crime - Barker, Radio Host, Mr.Tarnley, Detective - 2018 *Marvel Rising Secret Warriors - Wilson - Disney XD & Disney Channel - 2018 *The Lost JFK Tapes : The Assassination - Documental - Voces adicionales: Chief Curry - Judge - Male Witness - Reporte 10 - Vid Robertson - Wes Wisse - Reportero 1 de la WFAA - 2018 *Kansas City - Morelli (Otro hombre mexicano) - Collins - Recepcionista - Mac - Guardia reporter - 2019 *No sleep 'til christmas / No duermas hasta navidad - Reverendo - HBO - 2019 *Destroyer - Wallas - 2019 *Little Pink House - Norm Hagen - News Anchor #1 - Justice of the peace (male) - Pastor - Police Officer - 2019 *Kinky - Dr. Weiss - Interviewer - 2019 *Stepfather 1 - Amigo de J. Blake Castaño - Detective Wall - 2019 *Tess - Vicar of Marlott - 2019 *Another man another change - Wallas - 2019 *Stepfather 3 - Mr. Thompson - 2019 *Bruce Lee His Last Day - Representante de Bruce Lee - 2019 *Go Tell it on the mountain - Reverendo Joshua - Walter North - 2019 *Monsters & Men - Tío de Zyrick (Pete) - Radio Policeman - 2019 *Stepfather 2 - Sam - Dueño de auto - Presentador de TV - 2019 *Kardec - Profesor Rivail, mas conocido como Allan Kardec - 2019 *Bruce Lee: The man, the myth - Dong - Maestro - 2019 *Blaze - Hombre ebrio - Dueño del bar - 2019 *12 Days of Giving (12 Dias de Regalo ) DT Jockey Sr Darriyn - Seguridad - Discusión en el Shopping - 2019 *The Beach Bum - Ted - 2019 Miniseries *El ascenso de un imperio: Otomano - Comentarista invitado Dr. Emrah Safan Gürkan (2020) *Primer Plano / Retrato - Voz (rioaplatense) del fotógrafo Bruce Davidson - Canal Encuentro - 2014 *Francisco el Jesuita - Voz de El Jesuita Jalics; periodista Sergio Rubín, voces adicionales - Telemundo Miami - History Chanel - 2015 *La Conquista del Espacio (Programa-documental) - Voz rioaplatense de Gérard Feldzer (Aviador - Piloto - Comandante) - Canal Encuentro - 2015 *Secuestro - Serie Brasileña. F 004 - Policía Camarógrafo indagando en OFF - Nat Geo - 2016 *Secuestro - Serie Brasileña. F 005 - Hombre Victima del secuestro - Nat Geo - 2016 *1 contra todos - Simón Lobo (Stepan Nercessian) (2016-presente) Temporada 1.2.3.4 *Machine Impossible - Serie - A lo largo de los cap.Yampa, El viejo robot, Kirchners, profesor cientifico, Graham, Capitan Syed. - 2016 *Los 25 Años del Rey y la Reyna de Noruega - Serie Documental - Bjxrn Olav Nordahl - 2016 *Que haria Teddy? Documental - Theodore Roosevelt - Theodore Roosevelt - David Greenberg - 2016 *Taboo - Robert Thoyt (Nicholas Woodeson ) - FOX - 2017 *Judíos y Musulmanes - Ep.3 y 4 Tan lejanos, tan cercanos / La separación - Gilbert Achcar / testimonial - Canal Encuentro - 2017 *Hokusai - Kazuhiko Komalsu / testimonial - Canal Encuentro - 2017 *Firechaser - F002, 003 - Vecinos,Wallas; Bomberos - NETFLIX - 2017 *Invisible universe revealed / Universo invisible revelado - Ep 3 - Saúl Perlmutter - Canal Encuentro - 2017 *BRITANNIA - F002, 003, 004, 007, 008 - Décimo Cento - soldado con cargo del ejército romano - FOX - 2018 *Impuros - (Oro Branco) - 10 cap. - Voces adicionales a lo largo de los cap. Peluquero, Cura, Policia Boina, Vendedor, Doctor perito, Relator de TV, Policía, Periodista 3, Español. - FOX - 2018 *BRITANNIA II - F001, 002, 003 - Anciano sabio (líder 1), Druida, Hombre del pueblo celta - FOX - 2019 *Impuros - (Oro Branco) - Cap. 001 Juez, Cap 002,003,005 Toninho Estudios y empresas de doblaje ''Neutro'' * Non Stop Digital (MediaProCom) * Gapsa * Rosebud Film & Post * SMART_Sonido * Civisa Media - Ahora VSI CIVISA * Cinestesia * Turner * Chulengo Studios * Cubic Post (Ex Nicetopost) * Freelancer * Chucknoise * Caja de Ruidos ''Doblaje rioplatense''''' * Liquid * Waira Studio * Estudio Mandinga * Chucknoise Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Argentina Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Locutores argentinos Categoría:Actores de los años 2020